This specification relates chiefly to gas heated tools and the like and particularly but by no means exclusively to portable gas operated tools and appliances such as, for example, soldering irons, glue guns, hair curling tongs and so forth.
The disclosure is particularly concerned with aspects of safety, stability of output, efficiency and ease of operation of the tools.
In GB-A-1524185 there is disclosed a gas-fired soldering iron in which gas is supplied from a cylinder to a jet via a regulating valve which is used to control the rate of flow, the gas issuing from the jet is mixed with air and the gas/air chamber which is enclosed by a gauze, for example.